The Chosen of Light and Darkness
by loboloco
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always thought his life was normal until he found he is supposed to be the balancing force of the universe. Watch as he discovers his powers and falls in love with his demon gaurdian. Narusasu Yaoi mature themes in later chapters
1. The Beginning of Descent

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and peaceful day in the town of Konoha, the sun was shining and not one could complain about this day. '_Bored, booored, boored, bored bored,' _that is to say no one was complaining except one Uchiha Sasuke who was currently trying not to stick a couple of pencils in his ears.

'_Is it me or am I the only one that doesn't care about the history of paper,' _thought Sasuke as he tried desperately to block out the ramblings of his history teacher. '_I swear, sensei just likes to hear himself talk' _again the raven haired child complained. Uchiha Sasuke was not so happy on this shining day, in fact he quite frankly wished he hadn't woken up at all. His day had been a series of bad luck since the moment he opened his eyes. From tripping on his way out of the shower, to having to deal with an overly cheerful older brother, getting attacked by hordes of rabid fangirls the moment he walked through the doors of his school, to finally having to deal with the most boring of classes history all before lunch.

'_Come on just a few more minutes, just a feeew more minutes,' _thought Sasuke to himself as he "patiently" waited for the bell to ring. _Briiiing. 'Finally'_, "Okay class for homework I would like you all to write a three page paper on the impact of , hehe, paper, have a nice afternoon," the students all groaned as the teacher giggled at his own joke. Sasuke got up out of his chair and went out to meet his best friend, Neji, at their usual table. As Sasuke got into the cafeteria he spotted Neji and sat down. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice two of his biggest fangirls were also sitting at his table and the moment he sat down the two of them latched onto him like parasites. "Sasuke-kun, I missed so much, did you miss me too? I bet you did," screeched the pink headed beast, I mean, Sakura. " No way, forehead, Sasuke-kun missed me, tell her love," counter the blond haired banshee, I mean, Ino. "No way Ino pig, Sasuke-kun missed me," "No me". While the two girls were screaming Sasuke took advantage of the situation and got out of their holds.

"What are they doing here?" Question an irritated Sasuke. Neji glanced at Sasuke "Don't look at me like, they just came and sat here". When the two arguing girls noticed the love of their life and started talking about the latest gossip they heard. "So Sasuke-kun did you know there is going to be a new student coming in," said Sakura "Yeah and they say that he is really mysterious, he is coming in during third period," Ino supported. Neji merely nodded and Sasuke gave his oh so famous grunt and turned to talk to Neji while twiddle Dee and twiddle Dum were chattering among themselves. "My god, those two are annoying," Sasuke complained. Neji just smirked and said "Annoying to you, yes, but they are _your_ fangirls so they leave me alone. Plus it is amusing to see you try to chase them away with your glares." "The fact that they don't run away screaming with terror just proves they don't have any brains," Sasuke said as he yet again tried to burn holes in Sakura's and Ino's heads with his patented Uchiha glare. "Anyways, do you know anything about this new guy Neji?" Sasuke inquired mildly curious about anything that might make his boring day more interesting. "Nothing but rumors, and you know not to believe in those. The only thing I know for sure is that he'll be showing up in our class," Neji responded. "Hn" Sasuke grunted and started to talk to Neji about mindless things.

After lunch was over he and Neji headed to his anatomy class that was taught by a certain Hatake Kakashi. A man whom Sasuke thought had to be the world's biggest pervert in the history of everything. I mean who tries to pass off porn books as text books. Sasuke and Neji entered the classroom and waited patiently for Kakashi who they knew would be fifteen minutes late like he always is. Fifteen minutes passed and just as they predicted in came Kakashi. "Sorry class but I ran into magic talking chicken who…" "LIAR" the entire class yelled, except Sasuke and Neji who were too cool to raise their voices. "Well anyways, before I was rudely interrupted I was also going to tell you that on my way here I picked up our new student, please come in," Kakashi said towards the door. The door slipped open and Sasuke's jaw dropped. Coming in the classroom had to have been the sexiest man he ever saw. Sasuke gaped as he took a closer inspection of what the man looked like. He had spiky golden hair that went everywhere. His skin was perfectly tan, and face held six strange whisker like markings, three on each cheek. But what truly got Sasuke attention was the blond new comer's eyes. To Sasuke they were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, they held a bored yet guarded look in them. Naruto's clothes consisted of a skin tight red sleeveless shirt that showed the outlines of what Sasuke knew were hard toned muscles. Naruto also were black leather pants that left little to the imagination.

'_Damn, and I thought Neji was hot,_' thought Sasuke. It was true, the first time Sasuke saw Neji he had thought he had seen an angel. With his long brown hair that looked soft to the touch to his strange yet beautiful almost white eyes, Neji really did look like one of those creations from above. '_But this new guy is the exact opposite, Neji looks like an angel, the new guy looks like some sort of hot devil,_' as Sasuke compared the two he didn't notice Neji glaring at the new kid. "Well now then, please introduce yourself to the class," Kakashi said to the new student. The new student simply looked at Kakashi with a bored look and faced the class and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, stay out of my way," he then took a seat right next to Sasuke.

'_Shit, he's sitting right next to me what do I do, wait why is Neji glaring at him_,' Sasuke verbalized his question to Neji. "Hey, Neji," Sasuke whispered, "Why are you glaring at Uzumaki? Do you know him?" "No, Sasuke. It's just I don't like him. He seems strange, and you know what he said," Neji responded still glaring at Naruto. Sasuke looked from Neji and then to Naruto, When Naruto saw that he was being looked at he turned to Sasuke and said "What the hell are you looking at," "Nothing!" Sasuke defended quickly. "See what did I tell you, a complete asshole," growled Neji. "I guess your right, by the way Neji I won't be able to come over tonight I got stay after school helping out with the fall dance decorations. I won't be home till night," Sasuke said. Sasuke himself is part of the student council so it was his responsibility to help decorate the very large gymnasium when there is a dance coming up. "Is your brother going to pick you up afterwards?" questioned a worried Neji. "No, I'm just gonna walk home," responded Sasuke. Neji looked angry "Damn it Sasuke you know I don't like it when you walk home at night, it's dangerous," Neji said. "Neji your starting to sound like Itachi," said Sasuke thinking of his over protective older brother. Ever since their parents died in a suspicious car accident Itachi took it upon himself to protect his younger brother, and Sasuke did appreciate it, he really did. Some times Itachi just took it to far. "I'll be fine Neji, I mean Konoha has to be, like, the safest town ever," said Sasuke trying to calm down his best friend.

-----------_Time Skip_-----------------------------------------

It was a little after nine and Sasuke was finally done with his part of the decorations. He said goodbye to the teachers and the rest of the student council and headed home. '_Man, it gets dark quickly in the fall,_' thought Sasuke as he walked down the eerily quiet road. _Crrraaa_. Sasuke quickly turned his head. '_What was that?!_' Sasuke thought, frightened. '_It was probably just the wind. Damn it Neji made me paranoid now_,' Sasuke tried to reassure himself. '_Man my hand is really hurting, do I have carpal tunnel or something_ _Crrrraaaaa. _'_What the hell!_" _Crraa Craaa._ Then Sasuke did the worst thing he could have done, he panicked. Sasuke started running as fast as he could till his legs hurt and his lungs were on fire. After stopping and catching his breath he straightened himself up and saw he was at the entrance of an alley way but was not alone. At the end of the alley way he somebody crouched over a pool of what looked like blood. Sasuke made another mistake, "Um, excuse, um, are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Sasuke questioned. He then made the final mistake of the night, he walked closer to the crouched figure.

As Sasuke got near, the figure stood up and turned around and what Sasuke saw would haunt him. The person's, no thing's, limbs were gnarled and looked broken in several different places. The skin was cut and stitched in various places and looked almost rotting. All that paled in comparison to the thing's face, though. Its eyes were stitched shut and its mouth did not bear any teeth. No in the place of teeth, there row upon row of nails and screws. _Crrraaaa_ the thing screeched. '_Oh god, what is that thing,_' Sasuke was petrified now, his body was frozen in fear and it only got worse as the thing crept slow towards him. '_Come on legs, come on, I have to move_,' Sasuke finally broken out of his fear induced stupor and slowly began to…run away.

Sasuke sped down the road, heading towards the park. Sasuke made the mistake of looking behind him. The creature that looked so slow at first was now crawling at a rapid pace and quickly catching up to Sasuke. As Sasuke was looking back he didn't manage to see the tree branch in front of him and tripped. Sasuke fell and the creature was about to lunge. '_Oh God, this is eat, I'm going to fucking die. I'm going to get eaten by some weird ass horror movie monster,_' thought Sasuke. The creature crouched and lunge but midway in its ark something, or should say, someone tackled it and smashed against a light post that had been the other side of the road. The mystery savior stood up and Sasuke looked to see that the creature now had a huge gash in it's abdomen and was spewing blood. The mystery person then lifted up some sort of blade and cleanly sliced the creature's head off. '_Who is he? Shit, is he going to try and kill me too?_' Sasuke looked on as his rescuer slowly turned to reveal himself. '_It can't be!_' thought Sasuke. His mystery savior was none other than…Naruto.

'_What's going on here?!_' Sasuke slowly stood up and looked closely at Naruto. He was sure it was Naruto but he was different. Instead of the normal clothes he was wearing at school Naruto now was wearing an open cloak with no shirt underneath revealing strange tattoos on his muscled chest and torso. Sasuke thought he was seeing things because the tattoos appeared to be moving. Naruto was also wearing a pair of black leather pants with red stitching criss crossing at random places. Sasuke's eyes then caught sight of Naruto's hand. What appeared to be a blade of sorts, Sasuke now saw that is was his actual hand with long red claws replacing the fingers. Sasuke's eyes finally went upwards to Naruto's face. Naruto whisker like markings were now deeper looking and his hair was wilder. What frightened Sasuke the most though was that once sky blue eyes were now blood red with slitted pupils.

"Are you injured?" Naruto asked calmly as if he hadn't just sliced something's head off. "What was that thing? For that matter what are you?!" Sasuke stammered out, frightened out of his mind. "There isn't any time for explanations, the cras move in packs so there is bound to be more surrounding us," Naruto stated. Sasuke's eyes bulged "More! What do you mean more?!" just as Sasuke shouted this more of the creatures jumped out and surrounded them. "That's what I mean by more," Naruto said. Sasuke looked around and saw what looked to be at least fifty of them; his hand was on fire. Naruto started to speak, "Whatever happens Uchiha, don't be afraid." Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The creatures lunged, Naruto grew more claws on his other hand, Sasuke screamed and suddenly a bright light came from his hand. Everything went dark.


	2. The truth of purpose

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

It was seven in the morning and Sasuke was beginning to wake up. His eyelids fluttered open and the memories of last night came flooding back. '_What the hell happened last night? Wait why am I in my room; was it all just a dream?_' Sasuke wondered as he began to rub the sleep out of his eyes until he noticed something strange on his hand. "What the…?" Sasuke wondered out loud. On the palm of his hand he now bore a strange mark. It was a blue circle with a gray dot in the center and a line going horizontally through the dot. The line was half black and half white. The mark itself seemed to glow and move, but without moving.

'_I don't understand, what happened last night, was it real? What about Naruto, what is he and how does he fit into all of this?_' Questions were going through Sasuke's mind a mile a minute, he needed answers. "Oh dear brother, your going to be late for school," Sasuke heard Itachi call in a sing song voice. "I'm coming," Sasuke yelled back from his bedroom. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "There you are sleepy head," Itachi smiled at him and held out a plate of eggs. Sasuke decided to ask Itachi a question that had been plaguing his mind, "Um, Itachi, do you know how I got home last night?" Itachi looked at Sasuke and said "You don't remember; your friend Naruto carried you here. He said that you fell asleep while helping decorate and he brought you home. You know Sasuke if you're not getting enough sleep I could always let you sleep in for the day." Sasuke smiled at his brother's worried tone, grateful that Itachi cared for him. "No it's alright I just helped out a lot," Sasuke said. He quickly finished his breakfast and headed out to school determined to get some answers.

------------_Time Skip_-------------------------------

First and second period went far to slow for Sasuke's liking. He wanted to talk to Naruto as soon as possible. He wanted to know what was going on and Naruto was the only one who knew the answers. The lunch bell rang and he headed to the cafeteria. He sat down at his usual spot and was grateful to find the two fangirls were not there. "Sasuke, I hate to say this but you look like shit," Sasuke was broken out of his musings by Neji's blunt observation. Sasuke glared at Neji and responded "I know I look like shit, I had a long night." Neji studied him carefully "Did you get home okay last night Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked in surprise, he was not expecting that question. He wondered if he should tell Neji the truth. He decided against it. "Yeah, I got home fine. Why do you ask?" Sasuke inquired. "Nothing, just worried is all," Neji said as they ate in an awkward silence.

Third period finally came and Sasuke anticipated getting answers from Naruto. He and Neji stepped into the class room and took their seats. Neji though could not sit next to Sasuke since there were no more empty seats near him. He took one of the back seats instead. This worked to Sasuke's advantage. Sasuke was happy to see that Naruto was there as well. Sasuke began to write a note and then passed it to Naruto. Naruto took and it read, _I want answers, what happened_. The note was passed back to Sasuke. _So you do remember, fine you'll get your answers. Meet me at the park where the cras attacked and you'll learn the truth. Though I can assure you, you will not like it_. Sasuke didn't doubt it.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Sasuke shot straight through the doors and to the park. He stood at the park entrance and found Naruto there sitting on one of the benches. He was wearing a regular black buttoned up collar shirt with a pair of gray pants. "Start talking now," Sasuke said, though it came out much less threatening than he intended. For some reason Naruto frightened him even before the incident last night. Naruto glanced at Sasuke "Not here, to many unwanted ears. Take my hand." Sasuke looked at Naruto's outstretched hand warily but knew the only way to get answers was to do what Naruto said. Sasuke reached out and the moment he took Naruto's hand burning ashes swirled around them both faster and faster until Sasuke had to close his eyes to keep from feeling nauseous. When he opened them he found himself in some sort of run down abandoned church.

"Welcome to my home," Naruto said from the pew he was sitting in. "What is this place, why are we hear?" Sasuke looked around cautiously. "We are here because you wanted answers and this is the only place safe from prying ears," Naruto said standing up and heading towards the alter. "Okay so let me hear the explanation," Sasuke demanded building up a little courage. Naruto sighed "Very well, but I am going to warn you now the explanation I will give is the truth; I cannot lie in this place. So once I begin you cannot interrupt me, so only ask questions at the very end. The things I will tell you will be very hard to take in so listen carefully. The truth I will tell you will rock the foundations of what you believe you know. So tell me Uchiha do you still want to learn the truth?" Sasuke thought long and hard, on one hand what Naruto was saying was that he wasn't going to like what he will hear. On the other hand he needed to know the truth. He answered with all the confidence he could muster, "Yes," and so Naruto took a deep breath and began his story.

"I am going to be using titles you are familiar with; I will start at the very beginning, the beginning of existence. In the beginning there was no God or any sort of deity there was only two elements, Light and Darkness. Over time the elements began to gain their own separate consciousness. The Light and Darkness began to grow bored with the endless emptiness so they began to amuse themselves by creating mindless creatures, but soon the Light grew bored of that as well. It began to think bigger so it decided to create a creature with its own free will. That creature is known to you humans as God. The light bestowed God its powers of creation and left God to its devices to see what he would do. The Light was not disappointed. God created beautiful creatures you humans know them as angels. This did not sit well with the Darkness. It began to grow jealous of the Lights vassal and its creations so he decided to get back at the light by creating its own vassal. Though instead of creating it from scratch it decided that it would be better if he corrupted one of God's most trusted angels. He chose the angel you know as Lucifer. It corrupted Lucifer and finally was able to get the angel onto its side. It gave Lucifer the same power as the Light gave God. Lucifer decided to create an army of creatures you know as demons, and so a war was waged. The war went on and on for many an eon, all the while balance of power was being tipped to far, unnoticed, over both sides and it was destroying both the Darkness and the Light. As the war waged a new force was being created from the mixing of light and dark energies, this became known by the Light and Darkness as the Neutral force or the Fates. The Fates saw the Darkness and Light unknowingly destroying themselves in this pointless war and knew something had to be done but it didn't know what. It looked and finally after an eon after its creation the Fates saw the strangest sight, the coupling of a demon and angel. From that coupling the first human was born. The Fates finally had a plan, so it went on to create more and more humans till there was enough for a population to grow. The Fates knew that since humans descended from both an angel and a demon it would have both light and darkness energies in it. The Fates would make a vassal out of one of these humans, a vassal that would have the power to control both the Light and Darkness and to stop the war. There was one problem though, the Fates needed a human that had the perfect balance of light and dark energies within it, one energy could not be stronger than the other. So it waited and finally it has found the perfect vassal…you. It will take time though for your powers to awaken since you will be given even more power than what the Light and Darkness gave to God and Lucifer. Because of that the Fates decided to give you two guardians, one demon and one angel. I am your demon guardian. That is the end of the truth."

"No it can't be true, you're lying. There is no way any of that is possible. Who are you, you nut?" Sasuke shouted. His mind was in turmoil, all the information he had just received was swirling in his head. He wanted to believe all of this was a lie, wanted to think that Naruto was playing some sort of joke or was just plain crazy. He knew, though, deep down it was true, all of it. "If what you say is true, show me some proof that you really are a demon," Sasuke desperately hoped Naruto didn't have any proof. Naruto just sighed again and said, "So be it." Suddenly, Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. A second later Sasuke heard a tearing sound come from Naruto's back. Sasuke stared in awe as two bloodied black feathered wings had sprouted from Naruto's shoulder blades. "I have said before, I cannot lie in this place," Naruto said. "Okay fine I believe, but why me? I'm just a normal teen. I go to school like every one else, live the same middle class life, so why me?" Sasuke asked dejectedly. Naruto's eyes bore down on him. "You are not as normal as you think, this isn't the first time you have been saved from demons, this is just the first time you remember. Normal humans cannot remember encounters with the supernatural." Sasuke decided now was the time to ask some better questions. "Okay so I have two guardians to protect me from demons because…why?" Naruto smirked and said "You're taking this much better than I expected. Well anyway to answer your question, first off let me just say that it's not just demons you need to worry about, it's angels as well. They both want you to be on their side to control the other. Lucifer wants to do it through fear and God wants to do it through manipulative kindness." Sasuke sighed and asked "Alright one last question, if you're my demon guardian, then who is my angel guardian." Naruto responded "You know him well; he is very close to you and has the beauty of an angel." '_No, he can't mean_…' "Neji," Sasuke whispered. "Yes, the white eyed one. I grow tired of your question so it's time for you to leave." Sasuke gasped as ashes once again began to swirl around him, distorting his vision of the church. A few seconds later he found himself back at the park, hungry, tired and extremely confused.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello peoples,**

**I am new to fanfiction writing so I've decided to do a small experiment. I have placed two chapters of a story I have been thinking of. I would like the viewers of to help me out and read the first two chapters and review on them. If I find the reviews contain good constructive criticism that will help with my writing I will continue the story, if not I will delete the story and simply remain a viewer.**

**Thank you for your assistance**

**Loboloco **


	4. Getting to know the spawn of Satan

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness **

**Chapter 3**

It was five in the afternoon when Sasuke finally decided to return home. He trudged down the road to his home, all the while thinking of his soft warm bed. His bed, where he could lay down and pretend his life shattering conversation with Naruto never happened.

"Sasuke! Where, have you been?" Itachi questioned angrily his tired little brother. It would have been a little more intimidating had Itachi not been wearing a pink apron and holding a whisk in one hand.

Sasuke looked at his brother, annoyed that something was keeping him from his, at this moment, beloved bed. "I was out with a friend, you can forget about dinner I'm not hungry," Sasuke grumbled as he began to trudge up the stairs.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? Did something happen?" Itachi eyes softened, he looked at the tired state of his younger brother and wondered what could have possibly put him in a state like this. Itachi then had a brilliant idea to cheer Sasuke up. "Oh little brother, how would you like some tomato soup," Itachi sang knowing if there was one thing that got Sasuke out of a slump it was anything tomato related.

Sasuke's ears perked up at the prospect of his favorite food. '_Okay, tomato soup then bed_' Sasuke thought. He went down the stairs with a tad bit more energy than he had before.

Itachi smiled at being able to lift his brother's spirit. He took out a pan and began to began to make him some soup.

It was later in the night when Sasuke was lying in his room thinking of day's events. '_Okay, let's recap. Apparently I'm the vassal of some mystic force called the Fates. I have the power to control both light and darkness but my powers haven't awakened yet. I also have two guardians one of whom is my best friend since grade school and now I have to worry about both demons and angels trying to get me on their side.' _

"Wonderful," Sasuke said his voiced dripping with sarcasm. He sighed and turned over on his bed. '_I still have to get answers from Neji; I need to clear some things up._'

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was worried. He was worried that his best friend, the person he trusted the most, was only friends with because it was his job. He would go crazy if he didn't have someone to support him right now and the only person he could think of is Neji.

'_It's going to have to wait until tomorrow. It will be Saturday so I will be able to get my answers as soon as possible._' Sasuke thought, his spirits lifting if only a little bit.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, his eyes turned to the clock at his bedside to find that Itachi had let him sleep in till noon. He decided that he needed to get to Neji as soon as possible so Sasuke jumped out of bed and quickly undressed to take a shower. He finished quickly and found himself some clean clothes. He got dressed, ran down the stairs and greeted his brother on his way out the door.

'_What am I going to say to Neji when I get to his place?_' Sasuke thought, '_It's not like I can just go up to him and say "hey Neji, how's it going? Hey by the way are you an angel, literally?" Yeah that will go over well'_

Sasuke was nearly at his wits end when he finally reached his friend's house and rang the doorbell repeatedly.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming already," Neji yelled from inside his house. He opened the door to find an extremely frazzled Sasuke at his doorstep. "Sasuke, are you alright," Neji stared at his friend. He had never seen his friend so riled up.

Sasuke finally snapped, the shock became too much for him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Neji, I'm not alright! In the past two days I have been attacked by a pack of horror movie reject demons, saved by Naruto who apparently also a demon, had the secrets of creation revealed to me, found out that I am the most powerful force in the universe, and to wrap it all up I find out that my BEST FRIEND IS AN ANGEL. SO NO NEJI I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT," Sasuke's voice was steadily get louder throughout his rant until he was yelling right in Neji's face.

"Shit! Uh, so uh, Naruto told you huh. Alright Sasuke come inside before people start coming out to see what all the yelling is about," Neji managed to say nervously. He had not wanted Sasuke to find so early. He knew it would be too much for him.

'_But that dam demon just had to go and fuck things up. Damn it, I wanted to tell Sasuke a little at a time._' Neji thought angrily.

The now fuming Sasuke stepped through the doorway and automatically headed to Neji's room.

Neji followed him up to his room and thought of what to say that would calm Sasuke down. Neji took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Sasuke, I was planning on telling you. I just wanted to wait and give everything to you in small doses. I didn't want you to find out this way," Neji said to his fuming friend.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Naruto told me everything. I just came over here to confirm if it was true or not," Sasuke said, his anger fading away at the concerned look of his friend.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke, it is true. You are the vassal of the Fates and Naruto and I are your guardians," Neji said regretfully.

"So tell me Neji, were all those years of friendship only lies. Are you my best friend only because it's your job? Do you even really care about me?" Sasuke finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind, he only hoped now that Neji give him an answer he wouldn't like.

Neji looked at his friend with wide eyes; out of all the questions Sasuke could have asked he wasn't expecting this one. He never befriended Sasuke because of his guardian status, so he got up and hugged Sasuke and said "Sasuke, I am not your friend because I'm your guardian. My only job is to protect you; I chose to be your best friend. Look at Naruto, he's your guardian too but he's a complete asshole to you,"

"I wouldn't say a complete asshole, I just don't baby him," was the unexpected voice from Naruto that had suddenly appeared in Neji's room.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out, demon," Neji shouted. He loathed Naruto with every fiber of his being. He had known Naruto before meeting Sasuke and he can honestly say that Naruto is, without a doubt, the most cruel, malicious, greedy, black hearted demon to exist since Lucifer.

"Oh shut it. I am simply here to get better acquainted with my charge. Seems the two of you know each other pretty well, was I interrupting something.

"You are disgusting, I was doing nothing like that," Neji fumed.

"Doing, what? I didn't say anything. It looks like you're the one with the dirty mind here," Naruto said in reply.

Neji grew red in the face and screamed "Damn you demon, you are worse than your father!"

Naruto smirked and said "Same thing can be said about you white eyes. I really don't want to work with you. In fact the only thing that makes this job worth it is that at least my charge is cute."

Sasuke blushed at the statement. From anger or embarrassment, know one knows. Then Sasuke got a thought in his head.

"Wait, Neji said you are worse than your father, and I've never seen Neji's parents so uhh…?

Naruto was the first to respond, "So you're wondering who spawned us, huh. Funny, we were chosen to be your guardian because of who our parents are. I myself am the son of Lucifer and a white eye is the son of God. That answer your question?"

Sasuke could only gap at this new found revelation. "I am being guarded by the sons of God and Lucifer?" Sasuke asked voice barely above a whisper.

"That's right little raven, aren't you lucky," Naruto chuckled.

Then Sasuke did the one thing, Naruto and Neji had been expecting him to do for a while. He fainted.


	5. The Road to Hell is Paved With Stupidity

**I finally remembered the thing I forgot to put in the last three chapters…a disclaimer. Whoops.**

**Anyway, I do not own the Naruto characters. Wish I did but I don't.**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

Half an hour had passed since Sasuke had fainted and he had yet to wake up. Needless to say Naruto was getting bored.

"When's the little fucker gonna wake up?" Naruto complained. He had tried amusing himself by messing with Sasuke's things but he lost interest after he finished reading some of Sasuke's journal.

Neji glared at the blond haired demon, "Oh will you shut up, you don't have to be here you know? Sasuke and I are just fine on are own." Neji didn't like to admit it, but his feelings for Sasuke had changed. They were no longer platonic, in fact they were bordering on romantic. Neji knew Naruto would just ruin things.

"Ah, is the angel jealous? Think I'm gonna steal your little crush away from you?" Naruto laughed, he had just found a new way to entertain himself…making Neji angry. "I wonder how good our charge is in bed. I think he looks like one of those submissive types, what about you?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"You filthy creature! I swear if you weren't his guard as well I would've killed you by now," Neji yelled. How dare this hell spawn think those types of thoughts. '_Sasuke is an innocent and should be treated as such, not treated like some whore_.' Neji thought.

Naruto just chuckled, "Please I see the way you look at him. Tell you what I bet you a soul that I can get into his pants before you do." Naruto turned his eyes to the unconscious Sasuke and traced his fingers along his chest going towards Sasuke's sensitive nipples.

Neji quickly tore Naruto's hand away. "Don't touch Sasuke, you'll taint him, and no I will not make such a bet," Neji said. Neji was growing more aggravated by the second. He was sick and tired of this demon and was about to say so if he hadn't caught Sasuke starting to wake up.

'_Oh god, what happened? Right, I fainted. Shit how long was I out?_' Sasuke thought. He looked at both Naruto and Neji and wondered why one looked so smug and the other so angry.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is finally awake is he, well now that your up we can do something fun," Naruto said getting up from his sitting position and stretching.

"Demon, I will not let Sasuke do anything _you _think is fun. It will probably be something dirty anyways." Neji said, wrapping an arm protectively (cough possessively cough) around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Oh see, there you go again construing my words with your dirty mind. I was only thinking about going to the movies," Naruto said making Neji red with anger.

Sasuke saw Neji about to attack Naruto so he decided to play peacemaker. "Um, yeah, the movies sound like a good idea. Right Neji?" Sasuke asked, praying Neji would go along. He did not want an epic angel vs. demon battle in his room.

"Fine, but we are not going to watch some gory horror movie," Neji said, knowing Sasuke hated those.

"Ah, but those are the best type of movies. Don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto had decided to lay the charm on so he gave Sasuke a sultry look while he spoke.

Sasuke caught sight of the look and blushed. He couldn't help it if Naruto looked like a sex god. "Uh, yeah horror movies are good," Sasuke stuttered. '_What the hell am I thinking, I hate horror movies, they give me nightmares!_' Sasuke screamed in his head, but he couldn't help it. He knew he had a crush on the demon.

Neji looked at his best friend in surprise, "But Sasuke, you hate horror movies," Neji said. '_Damn it, that demon has Sasuke under his spell. No more, I will tell Sasuke my feelings soon and protect him from that vile creature_' Neji's thoughts filled with jealousy.

Naruto crept up closely to Sasuke, "Ah, little Sasu-chan is afraid of horror movies, don't worry, I'll protect you," Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear. He licked the shell of Sasuke's ear until Neji pushed him off and tried to strangle him; Naruto just laughed.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Let's just get to the theater," Sasuke, trying to calm them down. He Neji by the collar and dragged him out the door, Naruto following close behind.

Once they were outside, Naruto got an idea. He turned to Sasuke and asked "Hey, have you ever ridden a motorcycle."

Sasuke looked at him and unfortunately he wasn't able to hide the excitement in his eyes. Ever since he was little he always wanted to ride on a motorcycle, Itachi had even planned let him ride with him on his bike. After the accident thought Itachi was afraid to let Sasuke in a sports car, much less a motorcycle or as Itachi referred to them as "screaming metal death traps". Even Neji wouldn't let him on one.

"Uh, no I haven't ridden on one, my brother thinks it's unsafe," Sasuke responded.

"Oh well of course it's unsafe, you're practically riding on top of the engine and fuel tank and completely left unprotected. Luckily for you though, you'll be riding on my bike," Naruto said and stretched out his arm.

From the inside of his came a black mist that began to gather at the side of the road. The mist twisted and swirled till it began to take on the faint outline of a motorcycle. The mist then lifted and in its place stood a sleek black motorcycle with chrome piping that was design to look like bones. The front of the bike had a chrome skull head with a row of sharp teeth that looked like bone, and to Sasuke it actually could be.

Sasuke stood awe struck from looking at such a beautiful yet macabre ride. "Whoa, hey wait why is your bike any safer than other bikes," Sasuke asked, to him it looked more dangerous.

"Because I'm your guard and have powers beyond your imagination so trust me your safe," Naruto said.

Naruto was about to say more till Neji interrupted, "I don't care if you think it's safe or not, Sasuke is not getting on that death machine." To say Neji was pissed was an understatement. If Sasuke rode on that thing with Naruto then Sasuke would have to grab on to Naruto's waist and Neji did not want that.

"Oh, don't be such a tight ass, angel, I'll keep Sasu-chan safe," Naruto said looking as smug as ever. He turned to Sasuke and threw him a helmet and said "Well what are you waiting for Sasu-chan hop on."

Sasuke blushed, "Don't call me Sasu-chan." It came out a little more weakly than he intended it too and he was pretty sure his glare was more of a pout at that moment.

Neji was not happy. "Sasuke you really shouldn't get on that thing, it is way to dangerous especially considering who the driver is," Neji said hoping that Sasuke would see reason.

Sasuke gave Neji an apologetic look, but he couldn't pass up his chance at riding a motor cycle so he put on his helmet and sat down on the back of the bike.

Naruto smiled and put on his own helmet, the helmet itself looked a skull that had been lit on fire, and hopped in, in front of Sasuke. "Now hold on tight and don't let go it's going to be a bumpy ride," and all of a sudden Naruto revved up the bike and took off like lighting, Sasuke screaming all the way.

'_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO DIE_' Sasuke mentally screamed, he screwed his eyes shut and prayed to.... '_Shit I can't even pray to God we don't crash!_'

Naruto on the other hand was having a great time. With him going so fast Sasuke was practically welded to him. He was having fun until he felt something on either side of him.

'_Shit, hellhounds!_' Naruto thought. On both his sides were strange wolf like creatures, they were completely hairless and had spikes growing out of their backs, their eyes were nothing more than two bright white orbs with no pupils. There were three of them all together, the two running at Naruto's sides and one in running in the back.

'_Crap how am I going to fight? If I stop they'll just pounce on Sasuke. If I keep going my arms will be occupied steering, wait I've got it._' "Sasuke I need you to open your eyes and take hold of the steering!" Naruto yelled.

"What?! Why?" Sasuke then took a look to his left. "What the hell! What is that?" Sasuke screamed.

"No time, just listen. I'm going to speed up when I say go your going grab the steering and scoot forward, then your going to keep driving," Naruto instructed, gradually speeding.

Sasuke was panicking, "But I don't how to drive a motorcycle!"

"Damn it Sasuke just do it, trust me. I am your guard, I will keep you safe!" Naruto said and then he screamed "NOW!" Naruto leapt up while Sasuke scooted forward; Naruto was now crouched in the back. His hands grew claws and he stretched out his arms and grabbed the hellhounds at the sides by the neck. He took crushed both of their necks killing them instantly. Naruto then threw both hellhound corpses at the one trailing behind the motorcycle. The hellhound dodged both corpses of its dead pack mates.

The hell hound then pounced like a lion on its pray but was grabbed mid air by what seemed to be a giant glowing white bird. The bird kept a grip on the hound with its talons and ripped its throat out with its beak. The bird then tossed it aside and flew over to the now parked bike

"It's about time Neji. Where the hell were you?" Naruto said.

"Do not get angry with me, I had to down the other hellhounds that were trailing behind. Though I have one question, why the hell was Sasuke driving a motorcycle?!" Neji yelled when he noticed Sasuke in front with his eyes wide and his hands clenching the handle bars like a life line.

"I am NEVER riding a motorcycle again," Sasuke said. He unclenched his hands and got off the bike. He walked two steps before he fell into Naruto's arms.

"Huh, well I guess the movie plan is cancelled then," Naruto said holding a shivering Sasuke. He just received two pairs of glares as an answer.


	6. Demons Can't Love

**Disclaimer…I own nothing, how sad.**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji had begun to walk to Sasuke's house a couple minutes after the motorcycle incident (after Neji scolded Naruto like a little child for letting Sasuke on the bike). Sasuke was still shaken up from the adrenaline rush and could barely walk, which Naruto liked since Sasuke leaned on him for support.

After twenty blocks of walking the trio finally reached home and Sasuke was glad. He just wanted to sit down and drink some relaxing tea before his nerves exploded. Sasuke over and opened the door and what he saw would scar him for the rest of his life.

No it wasn't some demon or monster; it was Itachi lying on the couch making out with Kisame, his friend.

"OH DEAR GOD, MY EYES," Sasuke screamed.

Both Kisame and Itachi quickly jumped off the couch. Itachi became flushed with embarrassment. "Oh hey, little brother, I uh thought you were at the movies with your friends" Itachi stammered out trying to hide the hickey marks on his neck.

"That's weird I always thought your older brother was a top, eh Sasuke. Guess uke just runs in the genes," Naruto said in between chuckles.

"Itachi top, that's rich kid. He likes to be dominated way too much to top," Said Kisame earning glares from Itachi and Sasuke and even more chuckles from Naruto.

Itachi decided he had enough embarrassment for the night so started pushing Kisame out the door and turned to look at Sasuke.

"So you and Kisame have a thing?" Sasuke asked, he had known his brother was gay (no straight man wears a pink apron and sings while cooking) but he did not know he was with Kisame. He also didn't know, nor need to know, that he was apparently Kisame's uke.

"I met him at work a couple months ago; I was planning on telling you but I didn't know how you would react," Itachi said.

"I already knew you were gay aniki and that doesn't bother so you don't have to worry about that," Sasuke said, he got up to hug his brother.

They stood there embracing each other and it would have been a beautiful moment had Naruto not butted in and said "Hate to break up this love fest but I'm still bored and since I'm your guest you need to keep me entertained."

Neji quiet up until now growled at Naruto and said "Have you no respect, can't you see they are having a brotherly moment."

"Yeah, and if I see any more of this brotherly moment I'm going to start puking rainbows and kittens," Naruto said making a gagging noise.

The two brothers had parted by now and stood watching the angel and demon argue. Sasuke again decided to end the feud and began to push the two upstairs. He pushed the two in the room and plopped down on the bed. His actions, though, sent the wrong message to Naruto.

"First you drag us up to your room and then you jump on your bed very eagerly, my my, Sasuke I never knew you were into threesomes. I really wouldn't like sharing a bed with white eyes, but for you I'll make some sacrifices," Naruto said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Damn it demon, would you stop with your innuendos," Neji said scowling. '_Such a disgusting creature, I would never share my Sasuke with another man._'

"Well how else am I supposed to keep myself entertained, you guys are boring," Naruto said. He then gave a thoughtful look that Sasuke and Neji knew spelled trouble. "Ah, I've got it. Do the two of you know about the new club opening up tomorrow, we could go their," Naruto said.

Sasuke actually kind of liked that idea. "That sounds like fun but I'm underage. How am I going to get in," he asked.

"Well I would recommend the classic fake I.D. but the tight ass next to you would have a hissy fit. Luckily for you though, they let in minors. You just have to wear a stamp on your hand that tells the bartenders not to give you any liquor," Naruto answered.

While Naruto and Sasuke were talking Neji was trying to think of a reason why Sasuke couldn't go to the club but the only reason he had was the alcohol which wasn't a problem anymore.

"Well it's settled then. Tomorrow were are going clubbing," Naruto said

"Fine we'll go, but we're taking my car next time, and so help me if you try to give Sasuke alcohol I'll rip off your dick and choke you with it," Neji threatened.

Naruto smirked in victory and said "Pretty kinky, I think I actually might enjoy that. I think I'm rubbing off on you angel."

Neji tried to once again strangle Naruto but Sasuke held him back.

Sasuke let go of Neji after he calmed down a bit, he turned to Naruto and asked "Uh, so what time should we go tomorrow?"

"I think around six would be good, after all it takes me a while to get wasted," Naruto answered. He then said one last 'see ya' and began to fade away as burning ash swirled around him.

"So, Neji you'll come to pick us up at six?" Sasuke asked, for some reason feeling awkward around his best friend.

"Uh yeah, um hey Sasuke how do you feel about Naruto?" Neji asked. He was starting to notice looks Sasuke was unknowingly giving Naruto. Neji knew Sasuke was developing a crush on Naruto and he needed to stop it from growing before his friend got hurt, and before he loses his chance.

"Naruto? I uh think he's alright. I mean he did save my life twice, or at least the two times I remember, and even though he's sort of a pervert he's still nice when he wants to be. Why do you ask Neji?"

Neji grimaced and said "I just don't want you developing a crush on him Sasuke, he's dangerous. He's worse than his father. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry Neji its nothing. I only think of him as a friend," Sasuke said. For some reason it sounded fake to his ears. He bade his friend a good night and led him out the door. Afterwards he ate some dinner with Itachi and went upstairs to think.

'_I only think of Naruto as a friend, right? I mean even if I did have a SMALL crush on him it wouldn't matter since he only wants to get into my pants._' For some reason that thought saddened Sasuke.

It was ten when Sasuke finally woke up. Today was Sunday and luckily he still had tomorrow off. '_Thank g…uhh; thank whatever for three day weekends._' Sasuke thought. He got up and up and put on some descent clothing. He went downstairs and was hit with the delicious smell of home made pancakes.

"Eat up baby brother, I made plenty," Itachi said.

Sasuke did as he was told and served himself a large stack of pancakes. He ate his breakfast with Itachi in a comfortable silence. Sasuke decided to waist time until six. He spent some watching T.V. and reading a book. Before he knew it, it was already half past five when saw the familiar swirl of ashes.

"Hello my cute little raven," Naruto said petting Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke moved away and finally got a good look at Naruto and gaped as he saw what he was wearing. Naruto was wearing a tight, black fishnet shirt that stopped just above his belly button which was now pierced. On his neck he wore a spiked collar. He wore a pair of loose jeans that hung temptingly low on his hips. When Sasuke looked up to Naruto's face he couldn't help but blushed. Naruto had apparently gotten piercings that only served to make look sexier. He wore one piercing on the left side of his lip and three earrings with red rubies on the shell of each lip. Naruto had also let his tattoos show up and Sasuke was mesmerized as he tried to tell himself the black lines and swirls on Naruto were not moving.

"So how do I look, I'm thinking I pulled off the punk look pretty well. I got to say though you look pretty sexy yourself," Naruto said commenting on Sasuke's blue sleeveless tank to and low riding black pants.

"Uh thanks," Sasuke said looking away, blushing. He heard a car horn outside and knew it was Neji. "Neji is here, we should get going," He said. The two of them walked out the door and got into Neji's car.

Sasuke took a look at what his friend was wearing and saw it was similar to his own outfit, only the tank top was white and he was wearing low riding shorts.

Neji began to drive and the trio reached the club in ten minutes.

When they got there Sasuke noticed the biggest line he had ever seen. "How are we going to get in there, there's, like, a couple hundred people in that line?!" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sasuke, I can pretty persuasive when I want to be," Said Naruto. The three of them got out of the car and Naruto went up to the club bouncer and whispered something into his ear.

Sasuke noticed the bouncer's jaw go slack and his eyes widened. The bouncer began to break into a cold sweat and immediately opened the red belt for Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. He wondered what Naruto could have possibly said to make such a buff man so afraid.

Once inside another bouncer asked for I.D.s. Neji and Sasuke pulled out their school I.D.s and received there stamps.

Naruto on the other hand pulled out an I.D. that said he was twenty-three.

The three of them entered the main part of the club and took their seats at the bar. Neji and Sasuke ordered coke while Naruto ordered a couple shots of tequila.

Naruto drank his shots at a rapid pace while Sasuke and Neji were talking and enjoying the atmosphere.

Sasuke was having a good time relaxing and listening to the music. He would definitely have to come here again soon.

When a new song came on Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked "Hey, you wanna dance?" Naruto got up and extended his hand.

Sasuke was surprised and excited, he got up and took Naruto's hand and was led to the dance floor. He was so happy he didn't notice Neji glaring at Naruto's and Sasuke's interlocked hands. When they got to the dance floor Sasuke remembered something very important "Uh, I can't dance," Sasuke said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," Naruto whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear. Naruto got behind Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his hips. He began to make them twist in sync to his.

Sasuke was in heaven, he could feel Naruto grinding into him and he became lost in the sensations. They danced for a few more songs, Sasuke getting better with every beat. After one more song, the two stopped and Naruto did something surprising.

Naruto turned Sasuke around and smashed their lips together. He felt Sasuke stiffen in his embrace. Naruto also grew slightly irritated when Sasuke did not open his mouth to let his tongue in. So Naruto reached down and placed his hands on Sasuke's firm ass and squeezed. Sasuke gasped and Naruto took his chance. He placed his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and began to explore.

Sasuke broke out of his stupor and moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and tangled his own tongue with Naruto's. It became a battle for dominance which Naruto quickly won. They finally broke apart for air.

Naruto leaned down and whispered into the shorter male's ear "Has anyone ever told you how good you taste?" Naruto answered.

"Ahh…no, that was my first…ah…kiss," Sasuke said, or more like moaned. Naruto's hands were still on his ass and Naruto had stuck his knee between Sasuke's legs and it was creeping up ever slowly.

"Really? I'm honored I got to take your first kiss. I wonder what other first I'll take from you," Naruto said. He let Sasuke go and led him back to the bar where a fuming Neji was sitting.

'_How dare that demon take Sasuke's first kiss and grope him. That's it I have to stop this soon before he seduces Sasuke._' Neji thought. He had seen everything and suffice to say he was not happy.

The trio stayed at the club for another few hours before loading back into Neji's car and heading back home at nine. They got out and Naruto and Neji Followed Sasuke to his door.

Sasuke said goodnight to both and they went there separate ways. Sasuke headed upstairs to his room and laid down. '_Naruto kissed me and I liked it…FUCK! I cannot have feelings for Naruto; as much as it hurts me to say it Neji is right. Naruto is a demon and the son of the fucking devil_ _he only feels lust for me_'

Unbeknownst to Sasuke a certain demon on the other side of town was thinking similar thoughts. '_Shit, there was way more than lust in that kiss. Fuck! I cannot have feelings for Sasuke. I am a demon and as such I don't feel love…Now why don't I fucking believe that.' _ Naruto thought frustrated. He suddenly stopped when he felt a presence.

"Hello son, it's been a while…"


	7. Crossdressing Angels

**Disclaimer…If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be the most powerful character and Sasuke would be his slave.**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

It was midnight, Naruto had his back facing Lucifer, he decided to speak "Hello father, to what do I owe this visit?" Naruto asked, he turned around and looked at his father.

"You seem bitter son, why is that?" Lucifer said with a twisted expression on his face that could only be labeled as his version of a smile.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. How he despised his father. "I don't it would be odd to be bitter around someone who tried and nearly succeeded in destroying me. I'll ask one more time father, what is it you want?" Naruto asked.

Lucifer's 'smile' only grew wider "Don't be like that son, you have to understand. I couldn't let something with the potential to be as powerful as me live. That wouldn't be very wise now would it," Lucifer said calmly.

Naruto, unfortunately, had to agree with him at this point.

"Enough with the formalities son, it's time to cut to the chase. You are the guardian to what will become the most powerful force in this universe. I cannot let that kind of power fall with God and his pathetic minions," Lucifer said grimacing at the thought of his hated creator harboring such power.

"So let me guess, you want me to convince the Fate's vassal to work for us so that we can enslave the creatures of the light," Naruto said. He had already guessed his father's intentions and quite frankly…they pissed him off.

"Exactly, see I always knew you were a smart boy," Lucifer chuckled.

"And I always knew you were a foolish creature, I am your son and I am a demon but my duties lye with the Fates now. Plus I never really liked you," Naruto said, he smirked as his father narrowed his eyes. It satisfied him to know he hadn't agreed to his father's wishes like he expected him to.

"Insolent child, I should destroy you for your disobedience…" Lucifer began to say through clenched teeth.

Naruto interrupted his father's little tirade and said "You should destroy me but you can't. The Fates have transferred most of their powers to the vassal but there is still enough left to guard me and the other guardian in case our creators decide to get rid of us. Now father, I tire of your witless and predictable attempts at using me, so good night." Naruto began to walk away from Lucifer before stopped mid step and said "Oh and one last thing to remember, Father, I am second only to you and God so no matter how many demons you send my way…I will destroy them all." And with that Naruto revealed his wings, spread them and took flight.

'_Damn you boy, you do not know whom you cross,_' was Lucifer's last thought before he seemingly melted into the shadows.

Morning came and Sasuke awoke from sleep. He stood up and went through the motions of the morning. It was his last day on break and decided that with all of the stressful things that have happened he would spend his free day relaxing at home with his brother. Sasuke dressed himself and went downstairs; on his way to the kitchen he contemplated yesterday's events at the club. '_The only important thing that happened was the kiss. I still don't know what it meant. I seriously need to take Neji's advice and try to forget about my fee…I mean slight crush for Naruto._' Sasuke thought while pouring himself a cup of milk. He saw his brother coming down the stairs and greeted Itachi with a good morning.

"Good morning to you too, little brother. Tell me how was your trip to that new club?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush, reminiscing about the sensations Naruto made him. "It was fine, the club was okay it had some good music," Sasuke stuttered out.

Itachi caught sight of Sasuke's blush. "Hm, are you sure that it was just okay? Is there something you're not telling me, something about Naruto?" Itachi asked with a devious smile.

"Uh, no, no. I uh just I…Narutomadeoutwithmeattheclub!" Sasuke couldn't keep it in anymore, he blurted out yesterday's happenings to his brother.

"Wow! I didn't expect that. Was he a good kisser?" Itachi asked as if it was the most normal thing in world to do.

Sasuke looked at his older brother with shock; did he really just ask him if Naruto was a good kisser?! Sasuke began to shout "Itachi you pervert, you're as bad as Naruto! Is Kisame infecting you his perverseness?"

"Don't be angry, I was just asking. Come on you can tell your aniki," Itachi tried coaxing the answer out of Sasuke.

"Damn it Itachi, yes he was a good kisser. Hell, he practically had sex with my mouth and I LOVED IT!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi eyes grew wide and he stepped away from his ticking time bomb of a brother. "Okay Sasuke, I didn't need to know that much," Itachi said.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and got up to get himself some toast. After eating his light breakfast he decided that spending the day with his brother after his little outburst was not a good idea. So he decided to spend it at the next best place…Neji's pool. Sasuke got up and bade Itachi good bye. He walked the familiar path to Neji's home till he bumped into someone.

The person he bumped into fell down and Sasuke quickly began to help them up. "Crap I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Sasuke said.

"It's alright I'm fine," The stranger said.

The stranger stood up and Sasuke was able to get a good look at the person he now identified as a woman. For some reason the woman reminded him of Neji. She didn't look anything similar, except that Sasuke got the same feeling off of her that he got off of Neji. '_Weird, I wonder who this girl is._' Sasuke thought, he took a better look at the girl in question and saw that she looked like an average person. The stranger girl had long brown hair and was wearing a sun dress.

"Uh again I'm really sorry about bumping into you, mam," Sasuke said.

The girl giggled "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not a woman," the girl now man said

'_Wait what, what does she mean she's not a woman she looks like one, a very pretty one, and she's wearing a dress._' Sasuke thought, unfortunately for him though he thought out loud and realized too late. "Shit, I didn't mean it that way…!" Sasuke began to say.

The she-male cut him off though. "It's alright," he said "I get that a lot, it's just my boyfriend said he liked it when I dress like this, and I've always felt more comfortable cross dressing."

"Uh, okay. Well it was nice meeting you, uh…?" Sasuke said.

"My name is Haku and you are?" Haku asked.

"I'm Sasuke, well see ya around," Sasuke turned to leave. '_That was weird._' Sasuke thought while walking the rest of the way to Neji's home. '_Well compared to rest of the crap that's been happening to me the past few days, cross dressers seem almost normal._' Sasuke reached Neji's door and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later Neji answered the door. "Oh hey Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you'd want to spend the day with your brother?" Neji asked surprised. He was happy though, he might finally get the chance to be alone with Sasuke and tell him his true feelings, before that spawn of Satan could steal him away.

"I was going to, but we sort of had an awkward moment. So I came here to mooch off of you and spend the day at your pool, by the way I forgot my trunks," Sasuke said, smiling.

Neji smiled in return and led Sasuke into his house. '_This is my chance. Okay first get him some trunks and lead him to the pool, then when he's relaxed tell him how you feel._' Neji thought out his plan and found it to be fool proof. He made a couple of quick snacks and drinks before handing Sasuke a pair of blue swim trunks. Neji saw Sasuke head to the bathroom and change and took the time to put on his own pair.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and followed Neji to his back door pool and both of them were surprised to see a smiling Naruto chilling in Neji's pool with a can of cola.

"Hey guys, come on in. The water is perfect," Naruto said. He chuckled when he saw Neji's reddening face.

"What the hell are you doing in my pool?!" Neji screamed.

"Relaxing of course. Why didn't you tell me you had this kick ass pool, white eyes," Naruto said calmly. He got up from out of the pool which gave Sasuke a perfect view of his glistening wet chest.

'_Holy crap!_' Sasuke screamed in his head as he stood their ogling Naruto's tanned muscled chest. '_I could die a happy man right now._' Sasuke thought, he then broke out of his stupor and turned away, blushing.

Sasuke's staring didn't go unnoticed by Naruto he smirked and walked up behind Sasuke and circled his arms around him. "You like what you see, Sasu-chan. I can show you more if you like," Naruto said.

Neji had had enough. He tore the paralyzed raven from Naruto's arms and yelled "Do you enjoy angering me demon?!"

"Why yes, yes I do Neji. Now then if you don't mind I'm going to chill some more in your pool. Come on Sasuke," Naruto said, he turned and led Sasuke into the pool, a pissed of Neji following behind.

When they were in the pool Neji decided to strike up a conversation with Sasuke while Naruto dozed off in the water. "So Sasuke did anything interesting happen this morning?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I met a cross dresser named Haku. I seriously thought he was a woman, I mean he was way to pretty to be a man. Sasuke continued on, not noticing the fact that Naruto had gotten up quickly and that Neji was narrowing his eyes.

"Shit," Neji said "He sent in Haku and Zabuza already."

Sasuke heard Neji, he became confused. "Wait, who sent Haku and who's Zabuza?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered him. "They're part of an elite squad of angels, Sasuke, they're known as hunters. God really isn't wasting his time on trying to get to you. Neji and I are going to have to be more on guard. Haku might look weak and frail but he is part of the elite for a reason. Zabuza is even more dangerous."

"Crap, what do I do then?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, you leave everything to us," Neji said trying to ease his friend.

The three of them alternated between sun bathing and sitting in the pool for the rest of the day. Both Neji and Naruto wondering how they were going to deal with Zabuza and Haku. It was seven and getting dark when Sasuke finally decided to go home.

"It's not safe for you to walk home alone, Sasuke, I'll with you," Neji said.

Sasuke and, surprisingly, Naruto agreed.

"If you're walking him home, I'll take air recon and make sure no one following you guys," Naruto said, he stepped outside and took flight.

Neji led Sasuke out the door and walked beside him as they headed towards Sasuke's house. '_Damn it, Naruto ruined my plan. Oh well it's now or never._' Neji thought. They were halfway to Sasuke's home when he stopped and waited for Sasuke to turn around.

"Is something wrong Neji, why did you stop walking?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke there is something I want to confess. Ever since I met you I wanted to be your friend and I was ecstatic when I became your best friend. But Sasuke, I don't to just be your best friend. I want to be something more, I love you Sasuke," Neji said finishing his confession. He looked at Sasuke and waited.

Sasuke was completely shocked; he never suspected Neji had feelings for him. '_But do I have feelings for him. I mean every time he hugs me or comforts me I always feel like I'm being held by a second brother, but when Naruto touches me I feel something inside of me flicker. Fuck, I'm sorry Neji._' Sasuke thought. "I'm sorry Neji, but your like a second brother too me. I just don't feel the same way," Sasuke said sadly.

Neji was heart broken. He was so sure that Sasuke would have returned his feelings, that is he was sure until Naruto came into the picture. Neji grew angry. "It's because you like that demon isn't it. Damn it, Sasuke, don't you understand. Creatures like him don't feel love, he'll only use you," Neji yelled.

Sasuke tried to calm Neji down but was interrupted when Naruto flew down and landed next to them.

"I hate to break up whatever moment you two were having but I came to warn you we have company," Just as Naruto said this a giant razor sharp sword came flying seemingly out of nowhere heading straight for Sasuke.


	8. Unleashing of the Beast

**Disclaimer….I don't own Naruto, damn. **

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

'_HOLY CRAP!_' Was the only thought Sasuke said while time seemed to slow down as the large sword shot straight at him.

A split second later Naruto stood in front of Sasuke holding the sword by the blade. The sword seemed to struggle in his hold, when Naruto let it go it flew into the hand of a very intimidating looking man standing on a nearby tree branch.

The man now holding the sword was very tall and had spiked brown hair. Most of his face was hidden by bandages and he had no eyebrows. "So the Fates sent you as a guardian, Naruto. Why am I not surprised," The man said. He had a deep gravely voice.

"Zabuza what a lovely surprise seeing you again, do you still have the scar I gave you," Naruto said getting into a battle stance and extending his claws.

Neji did the same when he saw Haku join his partner on the tree.

"Zabuza, I told you before. You're not supposed to kill the boy, only capture him," Haku said, sounding annoyed.

"Ahh, but capturing is no fun," Zabuza retorted. "But a job is a job, let's get this over with."

Neji narrowed his eyes, his palms began to glow and the veins around his eyes began to bulge. "Don't take us so lightly Zabuza," Neji said. He leapt up into the air and lunged at the tree branched extending his glowing palm.

Both Zabuza and Haku dodged and landed on opposite ends of the road.

"Neji, take on Haku. I'll take care of Zabuza," Naruto ordered loudly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Stay behind me Sasuke, these guys aren't messing around." Naruto's muscles tightened as he prepared for his opponents first move.

It was Zabuza who attacked first, he ran at Naruto with his sword ready to cut Naruto in half.

Naruto blocked with of his claws and used his other hand to try and stab at Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza jumped up into the air causing Naruto to miss.

On the other end of the road Neji was now battling with Haku. Neji attempted a palm thrust to Haku's head but he was to fast.

Haku began to throw a barrage of needles all aimed at Neji's vitals.

Neji managed to deflect them by rotating a blue energy around him. Neji then quickly ran at Haku and managed to give him a devastating blow to the chest. Neji thought he had won till the Haku he attacked suddenly cracked and shattered into a pile of ice. '_Shit where is he now?_' Neji thought, looking around.

Naruto was having similar problems with Zabuza, every time he managed to land a hit on him, Zabuza would simply melt into a pile of water. All of a sudden Naruto heard a yell of "Water technique: Water dragon!" Naruto only had time to turn his head before a giant dragon made of water hit him dead on from the side.

"Is that all you got Naruto, I've barely broken a sweat," Taunted Zabuza. He took advantage of Naruto's distracted state and decided to end the battle. Zabuza appeared in front of Naruto and raised his sword above his head. He was about to strike when he felt a huge wave of dark aura come off of Naruto. The aura spread and paralyzed everyone in the vicinity with fear.

'_No, Naruto is going into his genocide form!'_ Zabuza thought. He used every last bit of will in his body to jump away from Naruto and yell to Haku, "We have to abort the mission; the demon is going into his genocide mode."

Naruto stood up, his body was radiating with a black energy. His skin began to peel away revealing a body that looked to be made up of nothing but black thorns and barbed wire, it grew until Naruto stood at a good eight feet. His limbs lengthened as well as his neck and muzzle. His legs became double jointed at the ankles like an animal's would. His back now had spines running down it leading to a bony tail with a deadly razor sharp tip. His eyes became completely red with no irises or pupils. In place of a normal jaw and teeth was now a row of razor sharp red fangs with no lips. His forehead now bore two twisted horns that rose above his head. What used to be beautiful blond hair was now blood red fur. The creature that was once Naruto opened its jaws and gave a deafening roared.

Fear once again paralyzed everyone in their place. Haku, Neji and Sasuke were all given a frightening reminder of just who Naruto was.

Naruto walked up to Zabuza and the closer Naruto got the more Zabuza's legs gave way underneath him. When Naruto was completely in front of him, Zabuza was kneeling. In a split second Naruto grabbed Zabuza by the neck and bit his head right off his body. Zabuza's blood sprayed onto Naruto making him look even more frightening.

Seeing the headless corpse of his dead partner and lover caused Haku to snap out of his fear. He knew he was no match for the son of Satan especially in his genocide form, so he spread his white wings and attempted to retreat into the air.

Naruto was having none of that. In his monstrous form his craving for angelic flesh grew a hundred fold. So he took a large jump into the air and caught Haku mid flight. Haku couldn't support the weight of the giant beast so they both fell to the earth. When Haku tried to stand Naruto pounced on top of him and bit into his still extended wings. He tore both wings off of Haku's back using his powerful jaws. He drank in the screams of pain as his claw began hacking away at Haku's body. When Haku was dead Naruto gave into his demonic instinct and began to devour him.

Sasuke stood and watched this all with horrified eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. A small part of his mind spoke up, '_This is what he is. This is what Neji was trying to protect you from_.'

Neji's turned his head to Sasuke and decided he had seen enough. He turned back to Naruto and said "That's enough Naruto," Neji said calmly. Neji was happy that Naruto had given into his genocide form; it would finally show Sasuke what type of monster Naruto really was.

Naruto looked up from his kill and the first person he saw was Sasuke. Naruto saw Sasuke frightened quivering form and snapped out of his bloodlust. '_Shit, Sasuke was never supposed to see that._' Naruto thought. His form began to grow smaller and flesh grew over the thorns and barbed wire. The horns went back into his head and his tail went back into his body. Naruto tried to walk closer to Sasuke to comfort him, but Sasuke only took steps back. "Sasuke, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto said desperately. He didn't know why but he didn't want Sasuke to be afraid of him. "Don't be afraid, Sasuke," Naruto said. He walked a little closer and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a hug.

Sasuke surprisingly hugged back and buried his head into Naruto's shoulders. He couldn't help it. Even though he had just witness Naruto turn into a horrifying creature and literally slaughter the two hunter angels, he couldn't be afraid of him. Sasuke felt safe every time he was around Naruto; somehow he knew Naruto would never hurt him.

'_What the hell? No, Sasuke is supposed to be afraid of Naruto._' Neji thought outraged. He bottled his rage for now and decided it would be better to confront Sasuke at school tomorrow. Right now it was his job to keep Sasuke safe no matter how angry he was.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you home," Naruto said. He unwrapped his arms from Sasuke but immediately had to catch him when he found that Sasuke had passed out. '_Heh, looks like I'm carrying you again._' Thought Naruto. He smiled fondly at the unconscious body in his arms and began to walk towards Sasuke's house.

A still pissed off Neji followed closely behind.

When they reached Sasuke's house Neji rang the doorbell and waited for Itachi to answer. When he did Naruto handed Sasuke to him and explained that Sasuke was tired from all the fun they had.

A lame excuse Itachi only excepted because Sasuke didn't appear to be injured anywhere.

It was Tuesday morning and Itachi went upstairs to wake Sasuke up for school. He gently nudged his little brother and said "Wake up, little brother or you're going to be late."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly remembering last night's horrific events. '_That had to have been the most frightening moment of my life; I can't believe Naruto could turn into something so scary. Still though, I can't help but feel safe with him. I guess I really am in love with him, that's just great_.' Sasuke thought. He saw his brother head downstairs so he began to get ready for school. When he was nearing the school building he wondered how he was going to confront Neji. '_Avoiding him is out of the option. Damn it, how do I deal with this situation? Okay Sasuke, just calm down. All I have to do is talk to Neji in private and tell him what you told him last night and explain it some more. I just hope he'll still be my friend._' Sasuke ended his thoughts when he entered home room.

Lunch came too soon for Sasuke's liking. He began to panic a little when he saw Neji sitting at the lunch table. He calmed himself down and steeled his nerves. "Neji, can we talk somewhere private," Sasuke said.

Neji looked up from his lunch. "Sure," was all he said.

They both got up and headed to the most private spot they knew…the roof. They walked up the steps together and went through the door that lead to the schools roof. They sat down in the corner facing the back lot so no one could see them.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began, "Neji, I know you like me, but I meant what I said last night. I only like you as a friend. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship, so please don't be angry."

Neji's angry eyes softened at how sincere Sasuke looked. "I was sure you would like me back Sasuke. That is, I was sure until Naruto showed up. I can accept that you don't feel the same way about me Sasuke, but please try to get rid of your feelings for Naruto. I'm not saying this out of jealousy, I'm saying this because I'm trying to protect you," Neji said. He understood that Sasuke's feelings towards him would remain platonic. It saddened him but it was something he had to accept. The only thing he couldn't allow though was for Sasuke to continue to have feelings for Naruto; it would only end in heart break for him.

"I'm trying to Neji, but I can't help it. Something tells me Naruto isn't the person you think he is. If he was he wouldn't have comforted me last night," Sasuke argued. He didn't want to get rid of his feelings for Naruto, they felt too right.

Neji sighed; it seemed that Sasuke had fallen too deep. "Okay Sasuke, you can be with Naruto. Know this, though, the moment he hurts you I will kill him. Guardian or not," Neji said.

Sasuke smiled. The bell rang and there heart to heart ended. They both head back down the stair to third period. When they got into the classroom Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't there. '_He must have skipped today; I'll probably see him after school._' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was right, Naruto had skipped. He was sitting in the old abandoned church he called his home and contemplated his feelings towards Sasuke. '_This shouldn't be possible. I shouldn't be able to feel anything other than shallow emotions…I shouldn't be able to love. Fuck, Sasuke, what do you do to me?_' Naruto thought. He huffed and laid down on the pew and dozed off. 


	9. The Demon Discovers a Heart

**Disclaimer…How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own Naruto. Stop rubbing salt into the wound. Also Four Seasons doesn't belong to me either.**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness **

**Chapter 8**

The rest of school went by quickly for Sasuke. He was happy that he had managed to straighten things out with Neji. Now if only his problems with Naruto were just as simple to deal with. The two of them parted ways and Sasuke headed home. He reached his house and saw that Itachi was not home. Sasuke went straight into the kitchen to grab a snack. There was a note on the fridge. It read 'Sasuke, was kidnapped by Diedara and Sasori and forced to go on a double date with them. Be back by morning. Love Itachi.' Sasuke laughed. '_Itachi has weird friends. I'm one to talk though; my friends are the sons of God and Satan_' Sasuke went upstairs and opened the door to his room. He was surprised to see Naruto sitting on his bed.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, slightly nervous for some reason

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here and where were you today? Did you just skip?" Sasuke asked, noticing how strange Naruto was acting. He usually acted so brash and blunt but today he seemed nervous and awkward.

"Yeah, I decided to skip. As to why I'm here, I kind of wanted to hang out together. It's always been you, me and Neji." Naruto said.

'_This is weird, why is he acting like this,_' Sasuke thought. "Um, is something wrong Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes there is, I'm not really good at this so bear with me. Uh would you like to, uh, would liketogoonadatewithme," Naruto blurted out hurriedly.

"What?" Sasuke said, not able to understand what Naruto just said.

"I said would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto repeated, a rare blush adorning his cheeks.

'_Holy crap, Naruto just asked me out. What the hell do I say?_' Sasuke thought he then blurted out "Yes I would like to go on a date with you. Uh, where were you planning on going?"

"I'm not good at this whole dating thing, so I thought we could just do dinner and a movie," Naruto said. He was happy that Sasuke accepted. He had finally come to terms with his feelings for the raven and decide to make Sasuke his.

"That sounds good, where do you want to go to eat?" Sasuke asked growing more confident. He was ecstatic; Naruto was actually taking him out on a date.

"Well, I already made reservations for us at Four Seasons tonight," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened with astonishment. "How did you get a reservation at Four Seasons? That place is packed almost all the time. You practically have to buy your own table," Sasuke exclaimed.

"I told you, Sasuke, I can be very persuasive," Naruto said, his usual attitude coming back after the nervousness faded. "Any way, reservations are at six so we have a couple hours to kill, so how about I kick your ass on Mortal Combat."

"Oh you're on," Sasuke replied grabbing his remote controller to his Playstation 2.

Naruto and Sasuke played Mortal Combat till it was time for them to head to Four Seasons.

"Wait a minute, let me put on something nice," Sasuke said as he pulled out some better clothes from his closet. He chose a red, silk, button up collar shirt and a pair of nice slacks. He was about to change till he remembered Naruto was in the room. "Uhhh…" Sasuke tried to explain his discomfort.

"Please, Sasuke, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me," Naruto said.

Sasuke still felt embarrassed but took off his shirt and pants any way. He could feel Naruto's follow his every movement; it was starting to turn him on. He got dressed quickly and when he turned around he saw Naruto's outfit had changed. Instead of the regular clothes he was wearing, Naruto now had on a white, silk, button up collar shirt, a blazer and a pair of slacks. The top three buttons of Naruto's shirt were undone exposing some of his tanned chest. '_How did he…ugh, never mind._' Sasuke thought.

The two headed outside and luckily for Sasuke, Naruto had brought a car instead of his motorcycle. The pair got in and Naruto began to drive. They got to Four Seasons twenty minutes later. When they got inside Sasuke couldn't help but feel out of place in such a high end restaurant. He grew nervous until he felt one of Naruto's arms circle around his waist in a comforting manner.

"Don't be nervous," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered. The pair got up to the reservation podium and were soon lead to a nice booth. A waiter then came and handed them their menus. Sasuke opened up the menu and was shocked to see how expensive everything was. He tried looking for the cheapest thing on the menu, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Hey, don't feel bad about the price. Trust me, money is no object," Naruto said.

Sasuke could only nod. His nerves calmed a little and he decided to order the rack of lamb. The waiter came again and took their food and drink orders, Sasuke ordered some lemonade and Naruto ordered a bottle of Bordeaux.

"Uh, Naruto, I'm underage, I can't drink wine," Sasuke said.

"Relax, Sasuke. One glass won't do anything," Naruto responded.

The two of them made small talk until the waiter came back a few minutes later with their food. Sasuke took the first bite of his lamb rack and found it to be extremely delicious. The pair ate their food and drank some wine and talked. Overall, Sasuke was enjoying himself greatly.

The two of them finished their entrées and Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked "Do you want desert or do you want to go and catch a movie?"

Sasuke looked at the dessert menu and saw there really wasn't anything he liked. "Let's catch a movie. I heard there's a new comedy out," Sasuke answered.

Naruto asked for the check and paid for their meal. The two of them went to the parking lot and got into the car. They reached the movie theater and Naruto bought the tickets for the movie. The pair quickly found some good seats and sat down.

The movie started and all the way through, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke was having a great time and so was Naruto. By the end of the movie their sides were hurting and they were having trouble breathing. It was later that night when they finally got back to Sasuke's house.

Naruto walked Sasuke to the door.

"You can come in, my brother won't be back till morning," Sasuke said.

The pair got up to Sasuke's room. "So what do you want to do…mmph!" Sasuke began to speak but he suddenly found himself cut off by a pair of warm lips. Sasuke quickly melted into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Naruto's tongue in.

The two kissed while Naruto laid Sasuke down on the bed. Naruto lay on top of him and began to grind his groin into Sasuke's.

"Mm…ahh," Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he arched his back to get more contact.

Naruto broke the kiss and began to take off Sasuke's shirt. He ran his hand down Sasuke's naked torso and began to tease his nipples. He pinched them gently and Sasuke groaned. Naruto lowered his mouth to one the nipples and began to suck and nibble it while his hand played with the other one.

Sasuke moaned and quickly grew hard under Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto sat up and straddled Sasuke. He quickly took off his own shirt and tossed it aside. Naruto began to slowly unbutton Sasuke pants. He undid the zipper and teasingly lowered them and then tossed them like he did his shirt. Naruto began to fondle Sasuke through his boxers soaking up the moans that spilled out Sasuke's lips.

"Please…ahhh….Naruto more!" Sasuke moaned out.

"Tell me Sasuke, what do you want me to do to you?" Naruto asked seductively.

"Any…mmnn…thing, but pleas…oh god….stop teasing," Sasuke barely managed to say between groans. He couldn't take it, Naruto's hand barely ghosting over his crotch. It was maddening.

Naruto smirked. He just got the reply he was looking for. Naruto took off Sasuke's boxers and discarded them somewhere. He took a good long look at Sasuke's erect member. Naruto leaned down and blew a puff of air on it and watched as Sasuke groaned. Naruto gave the member a teasing lick on the head and was pleased when Sasuke arched in pleasure. Naruto then licked the underside of Sasuke cock and then took all into his mouth.

Sasuke nearly came right there. He gave a loud moan and thrust his hips upward, but Naruto held them down.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down. He deep throated Sasuke's member and began to hum. When Naruto felt Sasuke's balls tighten, he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's member to keep him from cumming. He put three fingers to Sasuke's lips and said "Suck."

Sasuke took Naruto's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. He swirled his tongue around them and Naruto groaned and decided that was enough.

Naruto traced his finger down Sasuke's ass and teased his hole. He gently pushed the finger in. "Relax, this is going to hurt a bit," Naruto said. He pushed his finger in and out, when suddenly he heard give a pleasured yell. '_Found it_.'

"Oh fuck, Naruto, do that again," Sasuke gasped out.

Naruto smirked and added a second and third finger. He decided Sasuke was prepared enough. Naruto put the head of his cock to Sasuke's hole and began to push in until he was fully sheathed.

Sasuke groaned at the fullness he felt. The pain began to ebb away and he wanted Naruto to move. He wiggled his hips to signal to Naruto that he was ready.

Naruto started at a slow pace but was soon urged to go faster by Sasuke's pleas and moans.

"Fuck, Naruto…ahhhh….harder….oh god!" Sasuke moaned/yelled.

Naruto fully pulled out and then thrust forcefully forward. The both of them were nearing completion when Sasuke finally couldn't hold it in anymore. He gave one final long moan and came, spurting his cum between there chests. When Naruto felt Sasuke's walls tighten around his cock, he gave one final grunt and came in Sasuke's ass.

They both lay on the bed, thoroughly exhausted. Sasuke felt Naruto pull out and roll over to side.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. He leaned in whispered "I love you."

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. Naruto loved him. "I love you too, Naruto," He said.

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's warmth.


	10. The Beginning to an End

**Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto (Insert string of courses not appropriate to type)**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

It was Wednesday morning when Itachi finally got back from the double date he was dragged to. Well, the double date ended in a few hours but then Kisame dragged Itachi to his apartment and afterwards he was too tired to leave. '_Damn Kisame, he's got the stamina of a god damn bull._' Thought Itachi rubbing his sore lower back.

"I hope Sasuke was okay last night," Itachi said out loud, "I should probably go check up on him, it's time for him to get up for school any way." Itachi walked up the stairs and opened up the door to Sasuke's room. "Wake up little…OH MY GOD!" Itachi suddenly yelled in surprise when he saw his little brother naked, spooning with Naruto. There was also no blanket covering them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke suddenly jerked awake and screamed. He saw Itachi standing at the door way mouth agape and tried desperately to cover himself and Naruto with the blanket.

Naruto began to lazily wake up. He looked at both Uchihas and asked, "What's with all the yelling. I was having a nice dream."

Itachi looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke. "Um…I'll just get out now, by the way Sasuke it's time for school," Itachi said while slowing backing away. '_Holy Crap, my brother got laid last night. Yay, that means I get to give the over protective brother talk to Naruto,_' Itachi thought smirking. He watched as the two came downstairs (fully dressed) and motioned to Naruto. "Naruto, Can I have a word with you?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, sure. What about?" Naruto asked in response.

"Oh nothing," Itachi said, leading Naruto down the hall out of Sasuke's hearing. "So it seems that you are now dating my little brother, right?" Itachi asked

"Yeah we are, why?" Naruto was beginning to see where this was going.

"Nothing, I just care a lot about my baby brother. As an older brother, it's my job to get rid of the things that hurt him. So tell me Naruto am I going to have to get rid of you?" Itachi asked, smiling an evil smile. His eyes glinting in a way that made Naruto understand that Itachi hadn't been threatening him, he was making a promise.

"I understand Itachi, but trust me. I won't ever hurt him," Naruto said with all the conviction he had.

"That's good to hear. I think I hear Sasuke calling now, hurry up," Itachi said hearing his little brother's shouts for Naruto to hurry up and get outside.

Naruto nodded to Itachi and was out the door. He caught up to Sasuke and noticed him limping slightly. '_I wonder if I was too rough on him. I should probably use lube next time._' Naruto thought. The both of them walked to school in a comfortable silence. The two went separate ways as they each went to their own class.

Classes were, as usual, boring to Sasuke so he tuned most of it out. Lunch came and Sasuke was glad. He joined Neji and Naruto at the lunch table. He was now faced with a dilemma. '_Should I tell Neji I'm dating Naruto or should I wait?_' Sasuke thought.

"Hello Sasuke, I was having a chat with Naruto and I was wondering if it was true," Neji asked.

"Alright Neji, yes it is true. Naruto and I are dating now," Sasuke confessed to his friend, he waited for Neji's reaction. He looked at Neji, '_Wait, why does he look surprised and confused?_' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto leaned over and said, "Uh, Sasuke, I didn't tell him we were dating. I was just telling him you use girly shampoo."

"Oh," Was all Sasuke could say. "Well…uh, now you know Neji. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sasuke, but can I have a word with you Naruto…in private?" Neji said grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and leading him outside the cafeteria. "You probably know what I'm going to say already so, I'll just cut to the chase. If you hurt Sasuke in any way, shape, or form, I will not hesitate to take a read hot sword and shove it up your ass and twist it," Neji said in a calm voice.

"Wow, aren't you violent today. I'm going to do the same thing I told Itachi, I will never hurt Sasuke. If I do, I'll personally heat up that sword and bend over," Naruto said. He stared Neji in the eye and they both came to an understanding. They headed back into the cafeteria only to find Sasuke being hounded by his two fangirls.

Naruto saw Sasuke give him a pleading look and decided to go rescue his damsel in distress. He went over to the table and grabbed Sasuke by the waist. He turned to the two screaming witches…I mean girls and asked, "Is there a valid reason as to why the two of you are my molesting my lover?"

"What do you mean your lover? My precious Sasuke-kun isn't gay," Ino screeched.

"Really now? So if I kissed him right now he would quickly push me away?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Both banshees said simultaneously.

Naruto smirked and said "Alright, let's test that theory." He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and smashed their lips together and began to make out with him.

Sasuke, hesitant at first since he was at school, soon melted into the kiss and began to participate with great vigor. He then parted from Naruto's lips with a deep blush on his face and a glazed look in his eye.

Sakura and Ino looked like fish by the time the kiss ended. Seconds later the two of them fainted.

"Should we help them?" Asked Sasuke not really caring.

"Nah, too much work," Responded Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji talked till lunch was over. They heard the lunch bell ring and they all walked to third period to wade out the rest of the school.

School ended and Sasuke was happy that his teacher's were merciful and decided not to assign homework today. He walked with Naruto and Neji outside of the school and they all decided to spend the day at Sasuke's place.

They walked to Sasuke's home and it was when they were close to the house that Naruto sensed something was wrong.

'_A demon was recently here. Shit, he wouldn't…_' Naruto thought. To Sasuke's and Neji's surprised he barged into Sasuke's house and took a look around. The house was a mess, almost everything in the kitchen and living room was broken, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's eye. There was a piece of paper in the living room; Naruto bent down to pick it up.

"Hey Naruto why did you barge into my house…WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji was soon behind Sasuke also looking at the state of Sasuke's house.

"They took him Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Wait who took who?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the piece of paper in his hand and read it out loud. "_Dear Vassal, We have your brother. He is unharmed for now. If you want him safe then show your self in my domain. Hell. I will await your arrival in the ninth ring till mid night tomorrow. If you are not there by then, consider your brother my new toy. Love Lucifer,_"

Sasuke fell to his knees. '_They took Itachi,_' Sasuke thought, '_They took Itachi and it's all my fault._' Tears began to leak into his eyes. He got up shouted, "We have to save him. Itachi is down there because of me."

Neji looked at Sasuke sadly. "We can't do that Sasuke. It's too dangerous. We are meant to guard you not your brother. I know it hurts Sasuke but we can't let the vassal of the fates get into the wrong hands," He said.

"So what, we just leave him there to the devil's new pet, is that it. DAMN IT NEJI, HE'S MY BROTHER. HE PRACTICALLY RAISED ME. I CAN'T LEAVE HIM TO SUFFER," Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but…" Neji began saying but was interrupted when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"I'll get your brother, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Are you insane, Naruto?! You'll be walking right into your father's trap. You're powerful, but so is Lucifer," Neji argued.

Naruto looked at Neji with determined eyes. "I've managed to escape him once, I'll do it again. I will come back with Itachi. You just worry about keeping Sasuke safe," Naruto began to walk out the door.

"Wait, Naruto. Take me with you. I don't want you going alone," Sasuke said.

Naruto suddenly turned and grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug. "Sasuke, you are the first person to make me feel anything other than anger. I love you Sasuke, remember that," He said. Naruto then turned to ash in Sasuke's arms.

"Neji, do you think Naruto will be okay? I can't loose him and Itachi," Sasuke cried.

Neji looked at his sobbing fried. He took hold of Sasuke in a comforting embrace. "He'll be okay Sasuke. It's like he said he managed to fight the odds and get out once before, only difference now is that he'll have something to fight for," Neji said while he looked out the open door at the clouding sky. '_You better come back Naruto, for Sasuke._' 


	11. The End to Suffering

**Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto. I'm going to go and be depressed now.**

**The Chosen of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

Everything was burning around him; he inhaled the vile smell of sulfur with every breath. Around him were burning ruins of an ancient city, the sky above him eternally clouded with ash. Naruto was back home and he despised it. '_I remember why I hate this place, and this is only the first ring. I don't have much time so I have to get to the ninth ring quickly._' Naruto thought. He extended his claws and slashed them through the air opening a rift. He quickly jumped through it.

On a different plane of existence a man was sitting upon a golden throne contemplating. '_The vassal's power is going to awaken soon, I can feel it. I have to get to him before they do. I don't have time to send any of my angels so it seems I'm going to have to go down there myself._' These were the thoughts of the vassal of Light, God. God stood from his throne and spread his wings and took flight.

On earth Neji was busy trying to comfort his friend in any way possible. "Sasuke you need to stop worrying, I know Naruto. He may be a rude, blunt idiot but he always keeps his promises," Neji said handing Sasuke a cup of water.

"I know Neji, but if he gets hurt it'll be my fault," Sasuke said. He was worried about Naruto. Sasuke knew Naruto was powerful, but Lucifer was the vassal of Darkness. Lucifer also had an entire army backing him. All of a sudden Sasuke felt a presence of something powerful.

Neji had felt it too; he pushed Sasuke behind him as he ran out the door to see what the source of all that power was. When he opened the door his jaw clenched. "Father, what are you doing here," Neji said his fists glowing in preparation.

"Hello son, I've come for the vassal. By the way where is the other guardian, the demon," God said calmly.

"It doesn't matter where he is, I won't let you take Sasuke," Neji yelled as he charged

At that exact moment one Uzumaki Naruto had just entered the ninth ring of Hell and stood before Lucifer's palace. He walked up to the doors before he was stopped by two large gargoyles. Naruto glared. '_I don't have time for this._' He thought before slicing the two gargoyles in half. He opened the gates to his father's lair and walked through. Naruto walked the familiar hallways of his once home till he reached the throne room.

"I thought it would be you who would show up," said Lucifer from his throne.

Next to him was a caged and frantic Itachi. "Naruto! Why are you here? Who the hell is this guy? Is Sasuke safe?" Itachi asked. He was very frightened; all he remembered before waking up in the cage was a strange looking creature crawling in his house. When he tried to hit it with a broom the thing attacked and he passed out.

"Itachi, I can't explain right now but don't worry Sasuke is safe," Naruto said, he got into a battle stance and waited for his Father to make the first move.

Back on earth, Neji was already having a fight with his father and wasn't faring well. The landscape around was almost completely destroyed. He stared at his father who only had a few cuts and scrapes that were already healing at a rapid pace. Neji looked over to Sasuke who was standing behind him and in front of his now demolished house.

"Give it up son, I only want the vassal," God said. He was wielding a sharp spear like weapon that was radiating with a bright energy.

Sasuke was frightened beyond all imagination. His friend was fighting against God to protect him and his lover was in hell fighting against Lucifer to get Itachi back. '_I'm completely useless. For all this talk about how powerful I will become I can't even help the people I care about._'

Down in Hell, Naruto wasn't faring any better than Neji. He just finished dodging a barrage of knives before getting hit with a giant fireball. His clothes were in tattered pieces and he had barely managed to land a hit on his father. '_Damn it, I need to take this fight up a notch._' Naruto thought as he got into his genocide form.

"Well son, looks like you're breaking out the big guns. Two can play at that game," Lucifer said before his lithe body began to bulge with muscle. The flesh of his torso, arms and head became red while his hips and legs grew black fur. His feet became hoofed with what looked like molten rocks. His neck elongated and became covered with fur. His head took on the shape of a jackal's and his forehead was crowned with a pair of ram like horns. To top it all off Lucifer quickly grew a scorpion tale to finish his transformation.

"Alright father, if you want to play then let's play," Naruto said. He roared and charged at Lucifer.

At the same time Neji was flying towards his father his palms outstretched. He crashed into the pavement as his father dodged at the last minute. '_This isn't working; I'm going to have to go into my full angelic form._' Neji thought. He jumped away from his father onto a roof top. His body began to glow and take on the form of a large bird. His entire body was covered in white feathers. His wings elongated and looked to have a ten foot wing span. He had a serpent like neck; his head had a crown of feathers and a lethal looking beak. His legs were a blue color and ended in taloned feet.

"Hm, you're using your angelic form. Alright I guess I'll use mine as well," God said. He willed his spear away and his own body began to glow. Unlike Neji, his body took on the shape of a large white lion with wings. His main was silver and his jaw was filled with razor sharp fangs. Gold rings were wrapped around his leg on seemed to float around his tail. He let out a mighty roar and pounced on Neji.

Down in Hell, Naruto was panting and kneeling on one leg. The thorns that made up his body were torn and having a hard time knitting back together. His father was panting as well a large gash on his chest bleeding on his chest.

"I wonder why you are fighting so hard to retrieve the vassal's brother, son. Why don't you simply leave him here," His father said.

"Because I promised Sasuke I would bring him back," Naruto said, getting back up on his feet.

"This is quite amusing, you've developed feelings for the vassal haven't you? It's such a pity that I'm going to have to kill you now," Lucifer said smirking. He raised his hand and suddenly chains came from up the floor and wrapped around Naruto and sapping what little energy he had left, causing him to revert back to his human form.

'_Crap I can't move. Wait, what's he chanting. Oh no!_' Naruto thought. He heard his father's chants and knew he was preparing for one of his most powerful moves. '_I'm sorry Sasuke, I failed._'

Back on earth, God had had Neji's wings pinned underneath his paw. He was chanting his own spell while a glowing ball was growing in his mouth.

'_No! He's got me trapped, I can't move. I failed my duty as your guardian, I'm sorry Sasuke._' Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

'_This can't be happening, He's going to kill Neji and I can't do shit about it. I'm useless. Please whatever is out there, help me. Awaken whatever powers I have so I can help. Please?_' Sasuke pleaded in his head. He bowed his head down in defeat when suddenly started feeling an odd sensation in his had. He lifted it and saw his mark glowing and starting to spin. A foreign energy began to well in the pit of his abdomen and suddenly screamed as that energy flooded it out of him and covered himself, God and Neji.

God's chanting ceased and the ball of energy in his mouth dissipated. '_I'm too late, his powers have awoken. The fate's energy is surrounding us trying to take us somewhere._" He thought. The silver energy was draining his power and he changed back into his human form.

Neji was in awe at his friend's power. '_So this is the power of the fates, it came right in time._' He thought.

The ball of energy surrounded them all and teleported them to where Sasuke thought he was needed the most.

Naruto had resigned fate; he stared at the ball of black energy Lucifer held above his head. He bowed his head down and waited to be destroyed.

"Good bye son, hope you enjoy being decimated," Lucifer, he spoke the final chant, leapt into the air and threw the ball of energy at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head away expecting to be hit with his father's attack when all a sudden a large shield of silver energy covered him. When the black energy ball made contact with the shield, the shield seemed to absorb it. '_What the hell, what is this._' He turned his head when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke! How the hell did you get here?" Naruto asked in surprise. He felt the chains unwrap from his body and felt Sasuke embrace him.

"Naruto, you're okay," Sasuke whispered, he buried his face into Naruto's shoulder.

'_No! The vassal has awakened his powers; I only have one thing against him now._' Lucifer thought while he felt his power being drained by the silver energy that was still there. He threw open the door to the cage and grabbed Itachi. He held a blade to his neck and said "So vassal, it seems you have awoken the power of the Fates, but I still have your brother. I wonder if you can stop me before I slit his throat."

Sasuke got out of his embrace with Naruto and glared at Lucifer. He could feel the power coursing through him. He wasn't afraid anymore.

Lucifer watched as Sasuke raised his hand, all of a sudden he was lifted into the air. The silver energy emanating from Sasuke wrapped around him and began to go in him. He felt a pressure building inside of him and he screamed in pain. A few seconds later his body couldn't handle the neutral energy anymore and exploded.

Sasuke turned to God. "If you don't want the same thing happening to you, you should leave now," He said. He watched as God nodded and left in a swirl of feathers. Sasuke turned around and rushed towards his brother. "Itachi, are you alright?" He asked.

"I would be if someone could please tell me what's going on here," Itachi said while he got up.

Sasuke smiled at his brother. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll explain everything when we get home," He said. He raised his hand and once more silver energy surrounded them and teleported them home.

When they got to Sasuke's demolished house, Sasuke decided to see if his powers could fix his home. He raised both arms and willed the house to be repaired. He was pleasantly surprised when time seemed to rewind for the house and everything was repaired.

When the four of them got inside the first thing Naruto and Neji did was to plop down on the sofas and take a much needed nap.

Sasuke decided it was a good time to explain to Itachi what happened. He turned to his brother. "I guess I owe you an explanation, huh," He said.

"You're damn right you do," Itachi said.

The two of them sat down and Sasuke explained everything that happened in the past week. He told Itachi of his powers and waited to see Itachi's reaction.

"So you're telling me that you are the vassal of something called the fates and that Neji is an angel and Naruto is a demon. The guy who kidnapped me was the devil and the other guy was God. Well this certainly is different," Itachi said.

"You're not mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I be mad Sasuke, plus it will be kind of cool to have a super powered baby brother," Itachi said. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him.

When Naruto saw such a scene he couldn't bring himself to tell Sasuke that Itachi wouldn't remember any of this.

Sasuke decided it was time for him to go to bed. Itachi had said he could skip school tomorrow, which meant he could sleep in. He went up the stairs and into his room. He fell onto his bed and thought about how things were going to be now. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice when Naruto came into his room.

Naruto leaned on the doorframe. "What are you thinking about, Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke snapped out his thoughts. "Nothing, just thinking about what the future is going to be like. I don't know what to do Naruto. I'm not sure how to a vassal of anything," Sasuke said his eyes downcast.

Naruto smiled a soft smile and lay down on the bed with Sasuke. "You don't have to worry about the future, Sasuke. When the time comes you'll know what to do, just like how you knew what to do when Neji and I were in danger," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed; he lay down in Naruto's arms. '_I guess Naruto is right, I just hope things will be a little more peaceful from now on._' Sasuke thought. He closed his eyes and smiled.

**The End**


End file.
